<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иногда нужно просто сжать посильнее by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420752">Иногда нужно просто сжать посильнее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020'>fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss'>Shantriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Massage, Pre-Slash, Фандомная битва 2020, кинки, массаж, преслэш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>М-21 в силу своих возможностей помогает Франкенштейну снять напряжение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein &amp; M-21 (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иногда нужно просто сжать посильнее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: Кинки и фетиши (массаж)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Можешь одеваться, - привычно скомандовал Франкенштейн, потирая шею, и уселся перед монитором. Приподняв очки, размял переносицу, отгоняя ощущение несуществующей тяжести, и снова вернулся к работе. М-21 зашуршал одеждой где-то позади него.<br/>
Франкенштейн склонил голову вниз и надавил на затылок, пытаясь потянуть задеревеневшие от работы шею и плечи. Хотя уже знал заранее, что без толку. Весь день просидеть, разбирая и подписывая от руки документы – геморрой тот ещё. Давно бы уже стоило сделать клише и доверить это секретарю, но с появлением в школе Тао, всю документацию, особенно счета, приходится проверять лично и, иногда, дважды. Вот ведь…<br/>
- Могу помочь? – голос М-21 раздался почти над головой. Надо же – Франкенштейн даже не заметил, как он подошел.<br/>
- С чем? – пришлось уточнить. Не намерен же М-21 сам обработать результаты?<br/>
- Ты так шевелишь плечами и поворачиваешь голову, словно у тебя ноют мышцы.<br/>
Франкенштейн досадливо нахмурился. Ноют – было не совсем подходящим словом.<br/>
- Хотя, я, конечно, не то, чтобы спец или вроде, - продолжил Двадцать первый слегка изменившимся тоном, словно смутившись – то ли своему неумению, то ли тому, что вообще решил предложить помощь.- Но, может, хоть немного отпустит, если размять.<br/>
Ах, массаж…<br/>
Ему просто предлагают помассировать плечи. И первый искренний порыв Франкенштейна – отказаться. Потому что: плавали – знаем. Никаким профессиональным массажистам не под силу разбить это напряжение. Его мышцы даже для самых тренированных пальцев, как перепутавшиеся канаты. Но это же М-21. Не так уж часто он пытается чуть открыться или сделать шаг вперед. Даже сейчас: подошел, предложил, но руки, словно специально, держит на виду, не то, что не прикасаясь, не приподняв даже. Он как чувствовал себя незапланированным гостем с самого первого дня, таким и остается. Пожалуй, нельзя обрубать эту инициативу. Хуже-то он уж точно не сделает.<br/>
- Было бы неплохо, - отозвался Франкенштейн и принялся лениво стаскивать халат, открывая шею. Искать более подходящее место же необязательно? – мелькнуло в голове. – Спинка у кресла не особенно высокая, доходит примерно до линии лопаток. В лаборатории ему удобнее именно в таком. А диваноподобные кожаные монстры – это забава для директорского кабинета. ..<br/>
Неожиданным оказалось то, каким уверенным движением М-21 собрал и отвел в сторону, перекидывая через плечо, его волосы. Потом положил ладони по обе стороны шеи и поглаживающе провел вниз и в стороны, и руки у него настолько горячие, что это ощущалось даже сквозь ткань домашней футболки. Он повторял поглаживания снова и снова, понемногу меняя направление и интенсивность, разогревая мышцы. А потом Франкенштейну едва удалось сдержать удивленный вздох. И, пожалуй, это была вторая причина, по которой первым порывом было отказаться – спина была слабым местом Франкенштейна. Без малого – эрогенной зоной. А М-21 тем временем принялся старательно разминать уставшие забитые плечи. Умело, надо заметить. Растягивая, надавливая костяшками, захватывая пальцами, словно точно зная, как это нужно делать. Но оглушило даже не это, а незнакомое до дикости ощущение того, что его тело подчиняется командам чужих пальцев. Мышцы начали понемногу расслабляться, неохотно, лениво  тянуться, словно выпуская из себя зажатое внутри напряжение. М-21 широкими щипками прошелся по его плечам, захватывая и разминая, и Франкенштейн чувствовал, как покорно перекатываются под нажимом волокна. И при всем этом, Двадцать первый, кажется, старался сдерживать силу движений.<br/>
- А ты знаешь, что делаешь, - отметил Франкенштейн просто потому, что ему срочно требовалось издать какой-нибудь звук на ближайшем выдохе. И лучше пусть это будет утверждение с легкой ноткой вопроса, чем банальный стон удовольствия.<br/>
- Пришлось узнать, - спокойно, но как-то подозрительно задумчиво ответил М-21, не прекращая уверенных сильных движений. - Во время распада мышцы сокращаются как сумасшедшие. Словно от ужаса сжимаются, как живое существо, не желающее дохнуть. И первое естественное желание – схватиться, размять, разжать. Руки просто сами тянутся, независимо от того, знаешь ты, что делать или нет. Это какой-то инстинкт на грани… животного, наверное, - судя по звуку, он невесело усмехнулся. – Но если хотя бы знать расположение мышц и понимать, за что хвататься, можно сильно облегчить приступы, которые вызывает побочка от препаратов.<br/>
Воспоминания о прошлом в Союзе для М-21 болезненная тема, но сейчас он позволил им выплеснуться, хотя это не легко и не приятно. Франкенштейн всегда ценил такие моменты и впитывал эти скупые откровения. Перебивать не хотелось. Если говорить начистоту – хотелось просто  тянуться вслед за умелыми прикосновениями и негромко мурлыкать. Голос разума, советующий как-то отблагодарить за проявленное доверие, отметить, что эти слова много значат для него, оказался заглушен до едва слышного писка оглушительным ощущением физического удовольствия, до стыдного близкого к эротическому. На мгновение даже кольнуло подозрение – не намеренно ли М-21 его дразнит? Ведь не мог же тот не чувствовать,  как благодарно изгибается спина под его руками, хотя Франкенштейн и старался контролировать эти порывы. Его тело казалось мягким и послушным, словно пластилин, растопленный теплом сильных ладоней. Легкий хмельной дурман разливался в голове, кожа словно пылала. Захотелось развернуть кресло, оседлать его задом-наперед, стянуть прочь уже до раздражения мешающую футболку, расслабленно опустить голову на сложенные на спинке руки, и пусть ладони М-21 спустятся ниже, властно сжимая и надавливая…<br/>
- Должен отметить, что интуитивно ты выбрал самый правильный вариант решения проблемы, - произнес он вместо этого. М-21 хмыкнул где-то над головой, и, судя по звучанию, в этой усмешке веселья было побольше, чем в предыдущей. Он с легким нажимом провел по плечам, затем еще раз – мягче, последнее касание казалось каким-то почти неосязаемо-призрачным: Франкенштейн ощутил больше тепла, чем прикосновения. А затем М-21 убрал руки и отстранился, кажется, даже на шаг отступил, словно снова восстанавливая дистанцию после короткого сближения.<br/>
- Лучше?<br/>
Расслабленность и приятное внутреннее тепло разливались по шее и плечам, уходя вверх, ныряя под линию роста волос, и стекая вниз по спине.<br/>
- Да, - вздохнул Франкенштейн, поводя плечами, сводя и разводя лопатки. – Спасибо, - словно через туман приятного опьянения вспомнил он о том, что благодарность нужно бы выразить и словами, и одним движением набросил обратно спущенный халат.<br/>
- Но еще лучше было бы… - начал М-21, и совершенно непроизвольно Франкенштейн с усмешкой подхватил:<br/>
- …без одежды и лежа.<br/>
Двадцать первый, кажется, тихо подавился следующим словом, ну или воздухом. Франкенштейн с интересом обернулся, отбрасывая за спину волосы. Все же, подкалывать и дразнить друг друга было для них особым сортом удовольствия. И в подобных перепалках М-21, казалось, становился ближе и смелее. Словно эти короткие острые противостояния  стирали между ними реальные и придуманные границы.<br/>
- Да… наверное, - старательно пытался задушить в зародыше кривоватую ухмылку М-21. – Но я имел в виду кое что потеплее.<br/>
- На плечи, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительное движение бровью, и уголок его рта все-таки непослушно пополз в сторону.<br/>
- Ну это уже излишества, - миролюбиво отмахнулся Франкенштейн и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потянуться. – Если так себя баловать, то и заснуть можно.<br/>
М-21 наблюдал за ним, странно-внимательно проходясь взглядом, и от этого словно становилось щекотно под кожей.<br/>
- А этого я сейчас позволить себе не могу, - перешел Франкенштейн на рабочий тон и с недовольством отметил, что чувствует себя так, словно поспешно отдергивает ногу от края минного поля. – Мне еще нужно обработать данные твоего обследования.<br/>
- Тогда больше не отвлекаю, - М-21 без дополнительных намеков понял, что его выпроваживают, и направился к выходу. Ну прямо-таки шелковый. Хотя, кого Франкенштейн обманывает? Сам лично видел, как этот шелк превращается в грубую наждачку, и моргнуть не успеешь. Но сейчас это умение уловить настроение и послушность были так кстати.<br/>
- Спасибо, - почему-то повторил Франкенштейн в удаляющуюся спину Двадцать первого.<br/>
- В любой момент в твоем распоряжении - обращайся, если что, - усмехнулся тот в ответ, и в этой усмешке Франкенштейну померещился отголосок того прежнего дикого М-21, шныряющего по подворотням вместе с напарником. Но дверь закрылась, обрывая эту иллюзию.<br/>
Зато теперь в опустевшем кабинете Франкенштейн мог позволить себе навалиться на рабочий стол и устроить голову на подставленных ладонях, полностью расслабляясь. Возможно, он смял грудью какие-то распечатки, но сейчас на это было плевать.<br/>
Хотелось чуть дольше насладиться разливающимся по телу комфортным теплом.<br/>
И возможно, он еще не раз позволит себе прибегнуть к помощи Двадцать первого. Оставлять такие руки без работы – настоящее расточительство, в конце концов. И да, они могут попробовать и без одежды, и лёжа, и… Любопытно, доводилось ли тому работать по маслу?<br/>
Франкенштейн почувствовал, как его губы расползаются в предвкушающей усмешке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>